masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 35
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXXV) Sie ging vor ins Cockpit, wo Silver vor zwei Hologrammen saß und händeringend nach Informationen suchte. „Was ist los? EVI sagte mir das du… äh… wow?“, meinte Phoenixclaw und ging zu einem der beiden Hologramme hin. Es zeigte einen hellen, gleißenden Riss in der Leere des Weltraumes. Von ihm gingen immer wieder leuchtende Schemen aus. „Ist das ein Riss im Zeitraumgefüge? Ist durch die Schocktechnik wirklich die Membran zerrissen worden?“, fragte sie weiter. „Nein. Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber es ist auf jeden Fall ein… Portal. Eine Aufklärungsfregatte von Rekita hat es vor einigen Stunden gefunden und sondiert es nun. Ich weiß auch gar nicht warum es mich so interessiert. Ich hab es nur gesehen und dachte, das ich es irgendwo her kenne, nur finde ich nichts darüber.“, antwortete Silver knapp. Phoenixclaw blickte ebenfalls drauf. „Ja, ich weiß. Das Gefühl habe ich auch. Ich habe sowas sogar erst vor kurzem gesehen. Nur wo?“ Plötzlich fiel es ihr ein und ein kalter Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken. Sie stellte sich kerzengerade hin und meinte leise: „Das ist ein Tor in die Abyss.“ „Was?“, fragte Silver verwundert. „Das ist ein Tor in die Abyss! Die Fregatte soll sich zurückziehen. Wer weiß, was da alles durchkommt!“ In dem Moment mischte sich EVI ein: „Ich habe eine Nachricht, genau für diesen Moment. Soll ich sie abspielen?“ „Von wem ist sie?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, die den ersten Schock noch verarbeitete. „Vom Mastermind.“ „Was?“, meinte nun sie. EVI’s Hologramm verschwand und an seiner Stelle trat das Mastermind. Trotz dem Umstand, dass es nur ein Hologramm war, stachen ihre Augen wissend hinter der Datenbrille hervor. „Wenn du das bekommst, hat sich das Tor in die Abyss geöffnet und wir, die Astreus und Aufgestiegenen der Galaxie, fallen ein um die letzte Schlacht zu schlagen. Hab keine Angst. Du bist meine Erbin, du entstammst meiner Blutlinie. Wir werden dich und deine Verbündeten erkennen und in Ruhe lassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das Portal selbst gefunden hast, oder nur ein Bild davon besitzt, aber nun wo es offen ist, werden die Schiffe der Aufgestiegenen hinausfliegen und die Lage sondieren. Ist das abgeschlossen, werden wir kommen und unseren Plan vollenden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie diese Information auf dich wirkt, trotzdem muss ich das hier noch los werden, ich habe nämlich kaum noch Zeit: Die Wesen, die du jetzt hoffentlich als Selen kennst, nun… Ich habe sie erweckt und auf die Reaper losgelassen. Sie sind meine Berserker, keine Lakaien. Die Selen leisten damit einen alten Schwur ab und werden ihre andere Aufgabe übernehmen, wenn die Gefahr für die Galaxie verschwunden ist. Sie mögen vielleicht rabiat sein, aber nur auf unsere Feinde losgehen. Verdammt… ich habe fast keine Zeit mehr… Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen kann. Mein anderes, vielleicht älteres, Ich kann dir vielleicht mehr erklären, doch das ist alles, was ich momentan sagen kann. Ich… verdammt. Ok, EVI, beende die Aufnahme ich muss sofort los.“ „Das ist zu viel Information auf einmal. Was meint sie mit den Aufgestiegenen und dem Portal? Und was mit den Selen?“, fragte Phoenixclaw überrumpelt. „Beim ersten Teil hab ich mich etwas ausgeklinkt, aber beim zweiten sprach sie davon, dass sie die Selen aktiviert hat. Sie hat diese Wesen kontrolliert schlüpfen lassen.“, erklärte Silver. „Der erste Teil behandelt den Dies Irae, den Tag des Zorns. Armageddon, wenn Sie so wollen. Bereits in der ältesten überlieferten Schrift der Föderation heißt es: ‚Und die Tore zur Abyss stehen offen wenn der Tod über die Galaxie schreitet; und durch die Tore bricht eine Armee aus Schatten hervor. Und die Armee der Schatten wird kämpfen, kämpfen um des Lebens Willen und der Gerechtigkeit…‘ Wenn das stimmt und die Aufgestiegenen eine Art Vorhut waren…“, sprach EVI. „Dann waren die Schiffe bei Hackett diese Vorhut. Sie haben ausmachen wollen wie viele sie brauchen. Aber das bedeutet… Was war das?! EVI, kannst du näher zum Portal zoomen? Und vielleicht die letzten Minuten nochmal zeigen?“ Die Schemen am Portal, das waren nicht nur Lichtblitze. „Da! Zurückspulen, verlangsamen und noch näher hin!“, rief sie bei einer besonders großen Scheme. „Kannst du etwas Kontrast drauf legen? Ich glaube, da ist irgendwas.“, meinte sie weiter. Silver blickte verwirrt auf sie und dann auf das Hologramm. Irgendwelche Umrisse wurden sichtbar. Dann ein blasser Schriftzug. EVI gab alles, was ihre Software hergab. „Das ist die Normandy. Die legendäre WT-200A Normandy. Der Prototyp.“, erkannte Silver nachdem er die Umrisse und Schatten zuordnen konnte. „Das Schiff des Masterminds. Dann hat sie es wirklich mit in die Abyss genommen. EVI, kann das stimmen? Ist das wirklich… EVI?“ EVI, das Hologramm und die hergeeilte Plattform, nickten beide und hatten beide Tränen in den Augen. „Ja. Ja, das ist sie. Die verschwundene Tochter, sogar noch mit der Silverstar-Lackierung. Ich habe in diesem ganzen Video über dreihundert Schiffe ausgemacht und sie alle fliegen in Formation mit ihr.“, antwortete EVI (das Hologramm) mit zitternder Stimme und scheinbar unsicher ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. „Dann ist das Mastermind selbst hier? Sie und sämtliche Vorfahren… Eine weitere Partei. Wohin sind sie unterwegs?“, erkannte Phoenixclaw und blickte weiter auf das bearbeitete, aber immer noch ungenaue Bild und auf ein weiteres mit der Normandy im Dock vom Jahre 2046. „Das kann ich nicht sagen. Ich kann mich nicht mal auf ihr einloggen.“ „Ok, EVI, versuch irgendwie die Schiffe zu orten. Ich weiß, sie sind durchsichtig und so, aber versuch es. Ich will derweil…“, sie konnte ihren Satz nicht vollenden, da davor das selbe wie vor fünf Jahren passierte. Dieses Mal war allerdings Silver mit von der Partie. Das Schiff hielt praktisch auf der Stelle, allerdings brach diesmal das Schwerkraftfeld nicht zusammen, dafür flog Phoenixclaw auf die Nase. „Was zum…?“, entfuhr es Silver verwundert, als er über seine eingefrorene Konsole wischte. „Phoenixclaw? Ist EVI gerade abgestützt?“, fragte er verunsichert. Sie rappelte sich gerade erst wieder auf und antwortete: „Nein, besser. Die Aufgestiegenen haben uns gerade gefunden. Ich hatte das schon einmal. Erschreck dich nicht, wenn sie kommen.“ Er ging zu ihr rüber und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er erkannte, das scheinbar alles und jeder in der Zeit eingefroren war. Genau in diesem Moment tauchten schimmernd die Schiffe mehrerer jahrtausender alten Kulturen auf. Und direkt neben ihnen: Die Normandy mit der Silverstar-Lackierung, das Schiff des Masterminds. Silver wich zurück: „Warum… was ist los? Wieso sind alles außer dir und mir in der Zeit eingefroren? Und was will diese Flotte hier?“ Phoenixclaw nahm es gelassen hin: „Das ist das Los des Astreus und des Propheten. Und sie wollen wahrscheinlich mit mir sprechen, so wie sie mich vor fünf Jahren sondiert haben. Bleib ganz ruhig.“ „Ich glaube die Normandy und ein anderes Schiff haben gerade angedockt! Zu welcher Rasse gehört dieses Schiff da eigentlich?“ Sie blickte kurz zu dem Schiff links eben ihnen. „Das sind die In’rui. Da hinten sehe ich Xent und das hinter der Normandy scheinen mir Maresha zu sein. Zusammen mit einer Handvoll Zeichen, die ich nicht identifizieren kann.“ Plötzlich öffnete sich die Luftschleuse und von beiden Seiten kamen leuchtende Kugeln herein. Silver hatte sich in ihren Arm verkrallt, was sie aber ignorierte. Der physische Kontakt war sogar gut, so konnte sie seine Kraft aktivieren und ihn so als den Propheten kennzeichnen. Der arme Silver hatte keine Ahnung was da nun um ihn herum passierte. Unter seinem Prox-Anzug und seiner Haut begann irgendwas zu leuchten, genau wie bei Phoenixclaw. Und so plötzlich wie das gekommen war, so plötzlich war es vorbei. Es war auf einmal schwarz um ihn herum. Er lag auf den Rücken und blinzelte verwundert. Phoenixclaw war über ihn gebeugt und blickte besorgt auf ihn runter. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf seinen Kopf und seine Brust gelegt und murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin. Als sie merkte, dass er wach war, zog sie ihre Hände zurück. „Mann, du hast mir gerade ernsthaft einen Schrecken eingejagt.“, sprach sie nur und half ihm auf. „Dann bin ich nur zusammengebrochen und das war alles ein Traum? Phu…“ Phoenixclaw stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden als sich das Mastermind, Larissa Shepard, ein Xent namens Xhan’ri’tan Tje und ein In’rui namens Threj Bat’roji materialisierten. Das Mastermind führt tatsächlich eine Armada an, eine Armada aus Schiffen aller Spezies, die durch Reaper entweder vernichtet wurden oder sich bei der Lösung des Problems selbst auslöschten. Die Stimmen von Trilliarden Wesen werden sich in der Galaxie erheben, wenn diese Flotte zuerst Cerberus und dann die Reaper ausradiert.“ „Wie wollen die das machen?“ „Sie schließen sich den Selen an, und meiner Flotte. Das Mastermind wird gemeinsam mit mir und Shepard den ersten Angriff bei der Teris Herias-Kolonie der Neurokia machen, unserem ersten richtigen Schauplatz und neben der Erde der zweitgrößte Sammelpunkt der Reaper. Danach, wie gesagt, gehen sie zu den Selen. Sogar die Götter sind bereit durchzufegen. Wie EVI vorhin zitiert hat: Das ist das Armageddon. Und entweder vernichten wir die Reaper oder wir jagen uns selbst in die Luft.“ Silver hatte sich mittlerweile einigermaßen aufgerappelt. „Die originale Normandy… das Mastermind… und eine Armada aus millionen Untoter Leuten. Das wird uns keine Sau glauben.“ „Das müssen Sie auch nicht. Es muss nur klappen. EVI, Meldung an die Star Alliance: Alle Flotten in Alarmbereitschaft. Ich will sie morgen auf Position sehen. Und jeder soll mich darüber informieren wie viele Schiffe sie nun wirklich mit in die Schlacht bringen. Keine Schätzungen mehr und auch die, die momentan im Trockendock sind sollen nicht mehr mitgezählt werden. Ist außerdem endlich die Kolossus fertig?“ Phoenixclaw zählte das alles auf, wobei die Leiterbahnen auf ihrer Haut zu schimmern anfingen. „Ja. Sämtliche Tests sind fertig, die Kolossus wird morgen der 6. Flotte übergeben. Commander Ironfist und ihre Mannschaft sind bereits an Bord und treffen die letzten Vorbereitungen.“, antwortete EVI nur. „Ironfist? Was solls. Dann haben hiermit die letzten zwei Tage vor Dies Irae angefangen… Ich bin im Observatorium.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw und verschwand. „Was will sie im Observatorium?“, fragte Silver verwundert. „Ich vermute mal, sie schaut sich die großen Reden des Masterminds und von Admiral Shepard an. Schließlich muss sie die Galaxie in spätestens zwei Tagen in ein Gemetzel führen, was schlimmstenfalls kaum einer überlebt.“, antwortete nur EVI, wobei ihr Körper ebenfalls ging. „Und was machst du?“ „Mich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten, oder hast du gedacht, dass ich untätig an Bord der Phoenix bleiben werde?“ Eine alte Aufnahme wurde abgespielt. Das Mastermind stand vor sieben Rüstungen, vor einer blau schimmernden Plattform. „Ich habe deine Nachricht erhalten, Phoenix. Du hast sie?“, fragte jemand und trat aus der Dunkelheit ins Zwielicht. Es war Larissa Shepard, mit Motorrad-Jacke und Stiefeln bekleidet und einen Helm in der Hand haltend. „Ja. Ich habe sie. Die letzte Basis von Nekromorph. EVI, zeig uns deinen Fund.“, antwortete das Mastermind nur und drehte sich um. Eine Karte von London leuchtete zwischen den beiden auf. „Hier drüben habe ich sie vermutet. Sie liegt etwas weiter nördlich als angenommen. Das Problem ist, damit befindet sich Nekromorphs letztes Labor praktisch direkt neben den Evangelikal-Marker.“ „Du fürchtest einen Ausfall?“ „Jein. Ich habe doch schließlich geschworen, dass ich Nekromorph vernichten werde, und wenn ich und die Menschheit dabei draufgehen werden. Fürchten vielleicht ja, aber mehr nicht. Wir werden alles wie geplant machen. Nun denn… EVI, kannst du mir bitte eine Verbindung zum Clan aufbauen? Und zu sämtlichen Soldaten und Piloten?“ „Ist schon geschehen. Viel Glück.“, wünschte EVI nur, die sich vom Aussehen her kaum geändert hatte. Das Mastermind lächelte und stieg auf die leuchtende Plattform. Vor ihr tauche ein Globus auf. Sie lachte. „Meine sehr geehrten Mit-Experimente und Kämpfer für Recht und Ordnung! Wir haben sie! Die letzte Basis unseres großen Peinigers! Er versteckt sich in London, genau wie ich es vermutet habe! Steht auf und zieht euch an! Macht euch bereit! Schärft die Waffen und ladet sie durch, denn nun beginnt der letzte Kampf gegen Cerberus und gegen Nekromorph! Es wird kein Pardon geben! Keine Gnade! Doch ich muss euch warnen! Wir haben eine enorme Kontamination von London mit Netoxin und Aquilium festgestellt. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass wir gegen die Einwohner dieser Stadt antreten müssen, genau wie wir es in Chicago mussten! Wer mir auch weiterhin Folge leisten will und uns und die Menschheit endlich von diesem Wahnsinnigen befreien möchte, muss sich im klaren sein, dass dies kein leichter Weg, kein leichter Kampf ist! Wer lieber aufgibt, kann sich in Ruhe zurücklehnen und zusehen und dabei von allen Göttern der Galaxie verteufelt werden! Wer mit mir zieht wird großen Ruhm aber auch großes Leiden erleben! Selbst wenn jeder von uns stirbt, solange Nekromorph am Ende tot ist, wird es ein Sieg sein! Für uns! Für die Erde! Für die Galaxie! Ab jetzt herrscht höchste Alarmbereitschaft, jeder soll sich bereithalten! Die Piloten sollen in die MAX, in die Raumschiffe und Flugzeuge. Die Soldaten sollen in die Transporter. Gebt euer Bestes! La victòria o la mort!“ Laut tönte es: „La victòria o la mort!“ Das Mastermind ging von der Plattform runter, die Zeichnungen der Astreus schimmerte bläulich und unter ihren Augen hatten sich rote Striche gebildet: „Nekromorph hat Wind gesät, nun wird er einen Sturm ernten, der ihn von dieser Kugel fegen wird. EVI, bereite die Normandy vor. Shepard, du und dein Team sollen drauf und sich auf Orbitalsprünge vorbereiten. Nun geht es Nekromorph an den Kragen!“ Die Aufnahme stoppte. „Wow… die war angepisst. Haben wirklich alle Leute Folge geleistet?“ „Oh ja. Niemand wollte sich den großen Sieg entgehen lassen. Wir haben in den ersten zwei Tagen zwanzig Leute verloren, in den letzten zwei nur noch drei, beziehungsweise fast sieben einhalb Milliarden, wenn man es genau nimmt. Das Resultat dieser Rede und des Kampfes war die totale Zerstörung von London. Nun passiert das erneut. Welche Rede wollen Sie nun sehen?“, erklärte EVI nur. „Ich weiß nicht… Am besten wäre die von Shepard, als es zum letzten Angriff auf die Dak’ratur ging, aber ich habe gesehen, dass der Auftritt von Imperator Inraí’Shen III. abgespeichert ist, und dass will ich mir auch nicht entgehen lassen.“ „Hm… gehört eh alles zusammen. Kleinen Moment. Ok, hier kommt die Rede vor den Grafen, Marquise, Herzogen und Erz-Herzogen des damaligen Imperiums.“ Die Hologramme ordneten sich neu an, worauf ein großer Raum mit einigen hundert Emporen und tausenden von Leuten sichtbar wurde. In der Mitte des trichterförmigen, goldenen und reich geschmückten Raumes war ein Steg, der in den Raum reichte. Auf eben diesen trat ein kleiner grauer Dak’ratur, der irgendwie in seinen goldenen Roben und wegen der langen Schleppe unterging. Gehalten von seinen Kopfplatten saß eine aus mehreren Bögen bestehende Krone auf seinen Kopf. Als er auf der großen Plattform am Ende des Steges angekommen war, hallte großer Applaus von den Emporen nieder, doch er hob nur die Hand und rief: „Noch nicht!“ Der Applaus verebbte und der Raum wurde abgedunkelt, wodurch nur noch der Imperator sichtbar war. „Dak’ratur! Wie sehr habt ihr unter den Altairs gelitten! Wie groß ist eure Schmach, dass ihr euch von einer Dienerrasse habt besiegen lassen?!“, rief er aufgebracht. „Ich habe eine Lösung für euer, nein. MEIN Problem!!“ Die Erde erschien vor ihm. „Unser nächstes Ziel! Unsere nächste Kolonie! Unsere nächste Dienerrasse! Die Altairs sagen, dass die Erde nicht ihre Heimat ist; doch sie lügen! Wenn wir die Erde in unsere Gewalt bringen, werden die Altairs fallen! Wir werden die Menschen versklaven, genau wie unzählige andere vor ihnen! Wir werden sie zu dem machen, was sie waren, für was sie vorgesehen waren! Wir holen uns zurück, was uns war! Die Altairs werden einkicken! Sich uns unterwerfen, wenn wir ihre Heimat haben! Kjen rai she!“ Applaus und Jubel. Ein harter Schnitt. Das Mastermind stand vor der Galaxie-Karte im blau beleuchteten KIZ der Normandy. Sie blickte zu Shepard runter, welche vor einer Konsole stand und von dort die fünfte Flotte koordinierte. Gerade als es zur Ansprache für den letzten und verheerendsten Kampf des Stärkenkrieges ging, trat sie von der Karte weg und meinte nur: „Das überlasse ich dir diesmal. Ich habe bereits London und die Erde gehabt. Nun darfst du.“ Shepard blickte von ihrer Konsole auf, zögernd stellte sie sich vor die Galaxie-Karte. Die damalige Admiralsuniform wirkte im blauen Licht kühler und auch enger geschnitten, es fiel der erstaunlich hohe Kragen auf, welcher Shepard irgendwie stärker wirken ließ… „Nun denn… Öffne den Kanal, es geht los.“, meinte sie und schnaufte nochmal durch, dabei leuchteten die legendären drei Tattoos in ihrem Gesicht auf: Zwei blaue stilisierte Flügel auf ihren Wangen und ein grüner Stern auf ihrer Stirn. „Hier ist Admiral Shepard von der Normandy. Ich weiß, dass wir bereits einmal einen großen Kampf gegen die Dak’ratur hatten, doch damals ging es um die Erde, heute geht es darum, diesen unsinnigen Krieg ein vor alle Mal zu beenden. Viele von euch haben bereits vor zehn Jahren alles gegeben, sich vor zehn Jahren dem Tod gestellt. Doch Angst und sämtliche Zweifel bringen hier nichts! Genauso wenig wie Hochmut! Stellt euch diesem Feind und gebt alles was ihr habt! Altairs! Mobilisiert euer ganzes Können, euren ganzen Mut! Und zusammen werden wir den Dak’ratur in den Arsch treten, worauf sie sich nicht nochmal eine neue Flotte zusammen bauen werden und nicht nochmal unsere Kolonie und Stationen angreifen! Dieses Mal werden wir das schaffen, oder uns wie getretene Hunde zurückziehen! Hat das jeder verstanden! Also alle auf ihre Posten! Treten wir gemeinsam als ein Volk, als eine Flotte gegen Admiral Thern’zen’shei an!“, rief sie und fügte mit Blick auf das Mastermind noch ein „Aria Reshanta!“ an. Sie trat wieder zurück. „War das gut?“ Das Mastermind lächelte und stieg wieder aufs Podest. „Ja, und nun treten wir Admiral Von-und-zu-Arschgesicht in den Arsch. Hier das Mastermind: An alle Flotten: Ab ins Tau Volantis-System. Wie üblich kein Pardon und keine Gnade.“ Wieder ein harter Schnitt. „Hm… ich weiß nicht. Das waren mal Reden, die Schlachten gewonnen haben?“, fragte Phoenixclaw verunsichert. „Naja, die Leute waren halt schon überzeugt, die jeweilige Schlacht stand kurz davor. Das Mastermind und auch Admiral Shepard haben sich von den Worten führen lassen, nicht anders herum. Wenn die Leute daran glauben, kann selbst eine einfache Rede große Kraft wecken.“, erklärte EVI knapp. „Dann werde ich mir mal was überlegen, auch wenn ich es dann in der letzten Minute komplett vergesse. Danke EVI.“ EVI nickte. „Gern geschehen.“ Ende von Kapitel XXXV Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)